


New

by AlitImagination



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlitImagination/pseuds/AlitImagination
Summary: There's something special about holding hands when you couldn't before.Tier 1 thank you fic (<500 words) to my dear friendclouddrawsfor donating to ECPAT as part of the Mcreyes4Charity event who requested cute handholding!





	New

Jesse knows that they’re at a crucial stage of their current mission, they’re about to meet their target and their infiltration going smoothly depends on this meeting, but there’s one thing that keeps distracting him.

He’s sitting so close to Gabe and it’s _distracting_. He didn’t think that finally being able to do stuff like kiss and hold hands and that they’re liked would make not doing it even harder than it was before. They walked the majority of the way here holding hands, they weren’t supposed to have walked here in the first place but they wanted an excuse to get some time alone together that wasn’t possible usually and letting go of the warm and calloused hand of the older man is so hard it’s unfair. Especially when Gabe keeps glaring back at him with a light blush dusting his cheeks and tells him to stop all embarrassed like. He’s so cute and he’s his boyfriend and its _unfair_.

“Stop holding my hand we’re meeting the target soon,” was muttered at him.

“Right, right.”

Their hands fell apart once more and mostly remained there despite fidgeting fingers from both sides. Jesse has his hand with the palm flat to the table, leaning on the one on the one opposing Gabe trying to think of anything and everything to distract himself how he’d much rather be somewhere private so he could do stuff like _kiss_ his incredibly hot and amazing boss-boyfriend because no matter how much he likes the reminders of their complete and all encompassing trust in handing each other their lives he’d rather all the new things they can do. The soft and outwardly meaningless things that show each other that what they’ve developed, everything they’ve added by taking that step together is actually built off of something deep. He’s almost chiding himself for being so incredibly poetic about this whole relationship, for acting like a teenager with his first crush when he feels it. A small nudge on his pinky.

A small nudge that turns into the feeling of another finger sliding over his and hooking itself with his pinky. He looks down and he sees that he hadn’t actually imagined it and Gabe is holding his pinky finger with his own and seemingly completely oblivious of that fact.

Jesse will die and not because of a bullet in his brain but because _his boyfriend is so fucking cute_.

He doesn’t want to stop it but there’s the logical, mission driven part of his brain that’s telling him he’s going to have to break their small hold because they’re about to meet their target but the fact that Gabe unconsciously did it makes something go all warm and tingly in his chest and he knows the moment they’re in the clear and alone later he’s going to push Gabe into a hidden spot and kiss him silly.

They need to let go but he doesn’t want to let go of the moment so instead he leans into Gabe almost imperceptibly to people who aren’t them and just, “Hey boss, you’re holding my pinky.”

Gabe’s cheeks turn a darker color which signify that he’s blushing and he splutters momentarily as he tries to come up for a way to prove that he totally wasn’t really in fact holding Jesse’s pinky before regretfully separating their hands in a way that’s much too endearing to Jesse. He brings his hand up to cover his face with a fake cough as Jesse smiles at him at leans in closer to whisper, “‘S alright. There’ll be more time for that later.”

“Right. Later.”


End file.
